Just Another Average Day
by Lilli of the West
Summary: Tori go's to her best friend's house to spend the day with her. But what she hadn't expected was her best friend's friend Piko to be there.Now she's going to get back at him for bothering her all day. A/N:First story tell me what you think


Just an average day for Piko, Rhapsod*E and Tori

(Disclamer: I do not own any vocaloid's or PSP name or Project Diva. I **do** own Tori and my friend own's Rhapsod*E)

A/N: I made this for my Best friend who is all in for the Vocaloid's. I like just like them. You Know who you are Best friend. You can thank me!(I changed it just a bit)

Tori was on her way to her best friend Rhapsod*E's house to spend the day with her. _'I hope Piko isn't there' _Tori thought as she got closer to Rhapsod*E's. Piko was one of Rhapsod*E's close friend's, that thought Tori was always trying to steal his love, Rhapsod*E away from him. And no matter how many time's Rhapsod*E's told him that Tori was her best friend, not a love interest, he always seems ignore her and keeps harassing Tori.

Tori rang Rhapsod*E's doorbell. "Hello! Rhapsod*E! I'm here! Tori!"

"Go away! She doesn't want to see you!" A voice yelled through the door.

_'Piko' _Tori thought. "Piko its okay! Its Tori, she can come on in!" She heard Rhapsod*E tell Piko.

"And that's **why** she cant come in! She's **Tori**, she'll steal you from me! I can't let that happen!"

"Piko! Tori isn't in love with me! She dating Gakupo!" Rhapsod*E said wanting to to just relax with her closest friends

"That's unofficial, he hasn't made it official, yet." Tori said, letting her self in.

"Tori!" Rhapsod*E said running to hug her best friend."I'm so glad your here, now we can all hang out!"

"You never told me that Piko was going to be here." Tori said hugging her friend back and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to come if you knew he was going to be here." Rhapsod*E said with a nervous chuckle.

"I would have come anyway, Rhapsod*E. You should know this."

"Stop flirting with my Rhapsod*E!" Piko yelled at Tori, while trying to pry Tori's arm's from around Rhapsod*E.

_'It's going to be a long day' _Tori thought while following Piko and Rhapsod*E to the main room.

7~7~7

"No you don't you will NOT sit next to my Rhapsod*E!" Piko yelled while trying to shove Tori from her seat. Tori had sat there being yelled at, having things thrown at her, being hit, being pushed and shoved at, and not doing anything about it except asking to stop. Tori couldn't take it any more! She needed to do something! _'What to do, what to do? How to get back at Piko? Oh! I know!'_

"Hey, Rhapsod*E? Do you want to share a cookie? Here I'll feed it to you." Tori said as she put a cookie in her mouth and started to lean toward Rhapsod*E. Rhapsod*E was mentally freaking out, until she saw the look in Tori's eye's, _'Ohhhh, I get it.'_ she thought.

"Hey stay away from my Rhapsod*E!" Piko yelled as he watched them get closer and closer as they ate the cookie together. And when their lip's were about to touch was when Piko took action. He pushed them apart just in time."How dare you almost kiss my Rhapsod*E! Don't do that ever again!"

Tori looked evilly at Piko."Okay, Piko." Then Tori pulled Piko toward her and started to cuddle him, his face in her bust and her whispering in his ear -"Aren't you the cutest thing. Your so protective over the people you love." She leaned closer to his ear her lips almost touching it. Then whispered saucily. "Why don't you love me?"

Piko pushed her away, a blush visible on his pale face. "Don't touch me! Why would I want you when you tried to steal Rhapsod*E away for so long!" Piko said, still felling a bit flustered. _'Wait, so Tori want's me and Rhapsod*E? Everything turning is around!'_

_'He's still going on about that?'_ Tori thought _'Okay then let's keep playing , shall we?'_ "Okay then, Rhapsod*E come follow me to your room. I want to have fun with you." Tori said with an obvious fake look of lust. But apparently not obvious enough for Piko.

"Np you don't! Come on Rhapsod*E-" Piko grabbed Rhapsod*E's hand and ran down the hall as fast as he could."-I wont let that rapist touch you!" He threw Rhapsod*E in a closet and then went in him self."She won't find us if we're quiet." Piko said VERY loudly._ 'Piko can be an idiot some time's can't he?'_ Rhapsod*E thought, rolling her eye's.

Tori, due to Piko's extremely loud voice, knew where they were but wanted to draw him out. _'What would set him off? Let's see, so many!'_ Tori started to call." Rhaaaaaapsod*Eeeee! Piiiiiikooooo! Where are yooooooou? Cooooome ooooout and pllllaaaay!" '_Nope not good enough' I need to step it up'_ Tori thought as she walked around the house, opening doors and holding them open for a while before closing it making it seem as if she was really looking."Oh, Rhapsod*E! Let's go have fun I your room! Just imagine, all the things I could do for you, to you-"

Piko jumped out of closet, his face red mostly because of what she was saying some 'cause of remembrance of what happened a few minutes ago."You dare talk sexuality's with MY Rhapsod*E! I'll never let you see her again!"

Tori looked at him saucily,"Maybe I won't see her ever again but at least I have you and your all I need." Tori rushed him and pulled him into Rhapsod*E's room. Tori threw him on the bed and began to very slowly take off her sweater."Lets have some fun." She said smiling evilly.

Piko began to put the pieces together._'Aaaahhhh!'_ He thought '_She can't have Rhapsod*E so she's going to have me instead! She really is crazy'_

"Tori don't take him take me instead! I want you to be my first!" Piko and Tori could hear Rhapsod*E yell from the other side of the door. Piko began to cry. Rhapsod*E wanted a female to be her first? And he was having someone other than Rhapsod*E forced on him and he wasn't going to be a virgin any more! Sure that was one of his dreams to at least do it once before he died but to be forced upon? He didn't want to be raped! But he was going to endure it for Rhapsod*E! And he knew it was going to hurt Tori more than him. She was still a virgin. He knew this because Rhapsod*E told him. She trusted him so! And that was one of the reasons he would allow this. For her! It wasn't that Tori wasn't pretty, she was gorgeous! But it was Rhapsod*E who had his heart! And now to hear her say that she wanted Tori! He was heart broken all he could do was cry and beg.

"Please don't do this!" Piko was sobbing," Please, please, PLEASE!"

Right then Rhapsod*E burst through the door. "No please Tori I want to have fun!" She yelled.

"Okay then lets have fun." Tori said and started to pull something out of her pocket.

_'Wait? Right here in front of me? They're not going to kick me out or leave? They're going to make me suffer even more?'_ "Wait!" Piko yelled but it was to late. Tori had pulled out a...PSP? _'What?"_

"Here." Tori handed the PSP to Rhapsod*E. "I wish I could stay and have some fun with you but," Tori looked at the time." I have a DATE with GAKUPO." Tori emphasized for Piko's sake.

Piko was helplessly confused."W-wait, what?"

Tori gave Piko a look that said '_duh!' _"Any way, goodbye Rhapsod*E!" Tori gave her best friend a hug." Have with your new game." Tori gave Piko one last glare before running out the front door to her unofficial boyfriend Gakupo's house.

Back in Rhapsod*E's room, Piko had just put together what happened. _'She just tricked me! That's it I'm going to get back at her, but how?'_ Piko was visibly seething. To make him feel better Rhapsod*E walked over to her bed and kissed smack on the lips. Rhapsod*E smiled at Piko's blushing face and walked to the main room, playing her new game of Project Diva.

A/N: That was my first story. Please review, I want to know where I messed up or how to make it better. And if you have any thing for me to read, tell me please. I sort-of-not-really like to help people. So, yeah, let me know please!

-Lilli of the West


End file.
